criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Viola Pemberton
|age = 55 |nationality = American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |affiliation = Concordian Flying Squad |rank = Lab Chief |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #1: Welcome to Concordia! (s4) }} Viola Pemberton is a main character featured in Season 4 of Criminal Case, where she serves as the Lab Chief of the Concordian Flying Squad. Profile 55 years of age, Viola has short, dark brown in a pompadour hairstyle and brown eyes. She wears a lab coat and a seaweed green vest over an orange ornate dress. Additionally, she has a tag indicating her lab position and a pair of long golden earrings. It is known that Viola is dignified, kind, and dutiful to her family. She is also an amateur perfumist in her spare time. Because of her additional occupation as a theater actress, she has a flair for the dramatic. Analyses As the Lab Chief of the Concordian Flying Squad, Viola has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary physical, biological, and/or clinical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Viola performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Welcome to Concordia! *Green Substance (12:00:00) *Head Lice (15:00:00) *White Substance (09:00:00) *Dark Substance (09:00:00) Case #2: Slash and Burn *Shoe Print (03:00:00) *Black Powder (09:00:00) *Purse (15:00:00) Case #3: In the Line of Fire *Wooden Cup (03:00:00) *Makeup Sample (09:00:00) *White Substance (06:00:00) *White Powder (15:00:00) *Gold Coin (09:00:00) Case #4: A Murder Carol *Transparent Substance (12:00:00) Case #5: Shear Murder *Scrap of Paper (12:00:00) Case #6: In the Name of the Father *Unknown Substance (12:00:00) *Strange Paste (09:00:00) *Victim's Rosary (15:00:00) Gameplay The player may choose Viola to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 3-hint partner. (Note that this feature is only available on the mobile version of the game.) Case appearances *Welcome to Concordia! (Case #1 of Mysteries of the Past) *Slash and Burn (Case #2 of Mysteries of the Past) *In the Line of Fire (Case #3 of Mysteries of the Past) *A Murder Carol (Case #4 of Mysteries of the Past) *Shear Murder (Case #5 of Mysteries of the Past) *In the Name of the Father (Case #6 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery Reveal ViolaPembertonDesc.png Screenshots Viola_-_Case_172-2.png|Happy 1 Viola-Case176-4.png|Happy 2 Viola_-_Case_172-3.png|Grinning 1 Viola-Case173-5.png|Grinning 2 Viola-Case174-3.png|Grinning 3 Viola_-_Case_172-11.png|Winking Viola_-_Case_172-10.png|Fantasizing 1 Viola-Case174-1.png|Fantasizing 2 Viola-Case172-7.png|Daydreaming Viola_-_Case_172-7.png|Thinking 1 Viola-Case176-3.png|Thinking 2 Viola_-_Case_172-8.png|Confident Viola-Case176-5.png|Shocked Viola_-_Case_172-6.png|Indicating Viola_-_Case_172-5.png|Serious 1 Viola-Case175-1.png|Serious 2 Viola-Case177-5.png|Angry Viola-Case176-2.png|Sad Viola_-_Case_172-4.png|Clueless 1 Viola-Case177-2.png|Clueless 2 Viola-Case177-4.png|Clueless 3 Viola_-_Case_172-1.png|Performing 1 Viola-Case176-1.png|Performing 2 Viola-Case175-2.png|Wearing Christmas garlands, singing. Viola-Case174-2.png|Holding a flask. Viola-Case177-3.png|Ditto. Viola-Case177-1.png|Smelling a lab sample. Voilalab.png|Viola's lab render. Viola-Hint.png|The player may choose Viola to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case) and provide hint bonuses. Violaerror.png|Although not a tech expert, Viola will try to help validate your score in the event of tech difficulties in loading. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Concordian Flying Squad Personnel Category:Lab Personnel